


The most fortunate geek of all galaxies

by NoMoreBeer4U



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreBeer4U/pseuds/NoMoreBeer4U
Summary: Daniel wakes up to the most wonderful view
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The most fortunate geek of all galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own them, I don't make money with this...
> 
> This work is the companion of "The luckiest son of a bitch in the universe", but it also works as a standalone.

The first thing I'm aware of as I start to regain consciousness is the pleasant warmth that engulfs my body. The heartbeat that pounds under my ear pulls me definitely out of my slumber. I love to wake up to that sound. To me, it’s the most wonderful one in the world, because it means that my lover, the person who owns my heart and soul, the person whose life means to me more than anything, is lying next to me, on our bed, safe and sound.

I stir lazily as my mind becomes aware of my position. I'm practically embedded in his body, my leg hooked on his thigh, my arm holding him tightly by his waist. For the way I cling to him, one could think I'm afraid that he can disappear at any moment. After everything we've been through, I guess it’s the way my subconscious deals with the fear of loss.

After a few hours of a deep sleep, my eyelids still feel heavy, but I manage to crack open my eyes. The memory of the nightmares that assaulted me as soon as I fell asleep is long faded away. I struggle to lift my eyelids higher, and I meet chocolate eyes staring at me with such an amount of tenderness that my heart swells and my soul imbues with passion, commitment, and deep love. I keep staring at those wonderful dark eyes. If I get lost in them, please, let me stay there, don’t send anyone to rescue me. He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, their depth a direct passage to his soul. The brightness and warmth they radiate mean home to me. I've seen a lot of things written in those eyes- sadness, despair, anger, fear… but also, affection, passion, love… right now I'm reading sheer devotion, the same devotion I'm sure he can read in mine.

The contentment draws a smile on my face and I can’t help but whispering his name. I feel hypnotized by his face. Right now I couldn’t look away, even if my life depended on it. Not only is he the bravest, most caring, generous, charming person I've ever met, but he’s also the most handsome man I've ever seen. Short silver hair frames his perfect features. His expressive, thick eyebrows enhance the depth of his warm, intense gaze. His straight nose traces the way to his kissable mouth. Lips not too thin, not too thick that he exercises with great skill. And everything delimited by his strong cheekbones and powerful jaw. The small dimple in his chin does nothing but enhance his attractiveness. Although my eyes are glued to his face right now, I don’t forget the rest of his breathtaking body. It’s like the most talented artist sculpted it. And it provides me with all sorts of pleasures. I love to run my fingers across his well-defined muscles, exploring every hard, every soft… When I do it he often complains. He says I’m torturing him, but I can’t help it. His body is a precious treasure to me, worth of admiration, and study. I love every inch of his tanned skin, his slightly hairy chest, the smoothness of his flat stomach, the impossible length of his legs and arms, and his hands… oh, those talented hands that hold and caress me with such tenderness that make me feel like I am the most valuable being in the entire universe. I’m dying to feel those calloused fingers running over my skin.

I feel his muscular arms dragging me upwards and he captures my lips in a soft, gentle kiss. How such a formidable man can be in love with such a reckless, petulant, annoying, short-sighted geek is beyond my comprehension, but he does, and I’m going to enjoy every second. I quickly get lost in the kiss. Nothing is comparable to the sweetness of his mouth. His scent intoxicates me. A current of electricity runs inside my body, striking every one of my cells. My heart expands beyond its limits, I feel like it’s going to burst at any moment, such enormous is the emotion that fills it at this moment. Not even a full-scale Goa’uld attack would pull me out of this bed, because right now, the only existing thing is him.

“Mmm… love you…” I purr against his lips.

I feel his arousal growing at those simple words, and suddenly his tongue is demanding urgent entrance. As soon as I grant permission, he launches in an attempt to suck my tonsils. My morning erection, trapped between my belly and his hip, becomes rock hard and I moan loudly. I feel my cheeks flushing.

We pull away when our lungs protest for the lack of air. He stares at me intently. The lust has darkened his eyes. They sparkle with sheer desire. His lips are wet and reddened. I lick and bite my own lower lip. I know in a few seconds we’ll be making love, and it will feel formidable. It always does.

“Jesus, Daniel, I love you so, so much…” he whispers.

His tone is so low, that even if there were anyone else in the room, I would be the only one capable of hearingwere him. Because those words are just for me, and I know they will always be. Because what I feel for him is beyond anything I’ve felt before. People think we are very different, but in what really matters, when we talk about true values, about what is really important in life, our souls are one. Our bond goes beyond what something as simple as a human mind can comprehend. I love him with all my heart and soul, and every time I realize that he loves me with equal passion, I can’t help but thinking that I'm the most fortunate geek in all galaxies.

**The end**


End file.
